


Thank you for the Game

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТВ-лэнд. Сэм входит во вкус, ему нравится играть по чужим правилам, но он не знает, на какой канал это может его привести. В какой фильм. А самое главное, чье внимание он привлекает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for the Game

Правила ТВ-лэнда Сэм понял очень хорошо. В рамках своих ролей он не мог поговорить об этом с Дином, но ему казалось, что чем больше игра тебе нравится, тем скорее она заканчивается. Дело не в том, что ты должен повторить порой самые идиотские версии или фразы, а в том, что тебе это должно понравиться. И ему понравилось.   
Первой реакцией был шок, который трудно было сравнить с чем бы то ни было, ведь происходящее казалось реальностью, и больничные палаты, и красивые медсестрички, и доктора в белоснежных халатах. Как будто они пришли на одно из своих старых дел и обязаны достать информацию. И если бы их существования никто не замечал, было бы гораздо проще, но когда Дин оказался главным героем, которому вешались на шею и которому били по морде с разницей в секунду, Сэму показалась вся игра глупой, но смешной. Впрочем, все веселье ушло, когда он оказался в операционной. На мгновение он поверил в то, что он врач, и мог бы зашить пациента даже огурцом, но до этого момента пришлось пережить пару неприятных минут, ведь все, чего он касался, и люди, стоящие вокруг, казались ему реальными. Им удалось найти Трикстера даже там, хотя на это ушло огромное количество времени, и Дин в образе своего Доктора уже был готов наделать в этой докторской версии «Санта-Барбары», когда он заметил эти тенниски. 

Но еще труднее сдержать смех было, когда они пытались изображать детективов. Сэма распирало, когда он представлял, как только это можно играть, но как можно смотреть. Дин косился на него с вопросом, не понимая, почему его брату после удара по яйцам так смешно, а Сэм не мог объяснить. Это правда было смешно. Снимая очки, он едва не согнулся пополам. Когда Дин наклонился над трупом, политым кетчупом и раскрашенным не иначе, как побелкой для потолка, он наконец беззвучно заржал, ладонями скрывая лицо. Когда брат наконец поднялся обратно, Сэм уже более ли менее успокоился, но когда перед ними обнаружился еще один полицейский с конфетой в руках, его скрутило еще раз. Это напоминало шоу для любителей посмотреть на то, как другим больно. Он знал, что Трикстер не так глуп, и ему хотелось на мгновение, чтобы Дин попался. Что-то притягательное было в способности угадывать двойной скрытый смысл в затеях сумасшедшего, не иначе, Трикстера.

Милый ситком пришелся по вкусу больше Дину. Смеяться Сэму уже не хотелось. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, но откуда он исходил, понять было трудно. Что хуже всего, этот взгляд не был насмешливым или издевающимся, скорее это был взгляд оценивающий, и порой Сэм незаметно оглядывался в поисках источника. Было нетрудно догадаться, что за ним наблюдал Трикстер, но это ощущалось не как внимание какого-то божка. Сомнение усилилось, когда Трикстер в два счета справился не только с Кастиэлем, но и с Дином, размазывая его по стенке. В нем не было уже ничего веселого, краткий момент, когда он растерял все свое укрытие. Идея пришла в голову Сэма сама собой, но он не успел ее осмыслить. Взгляд ярко-желтых глаз нашел его. И канал снова переключился.   
Сэм обнаружил себя в дешевом костюме с вылезающими нитками. Он улыбнулся виновато женщине перед собой, стоя в очереди к банковскому окошку. Он оглянулся, не понимая, что на этот раз он делает в банке и где Дин. Банк был богатым, даже более того, несмотря на малое количеству народа и небольшое помещение, стены были отделаны деревом, а картины, что висели над каждым окошком и рабочим столом, явно не были репродукциями. Он искал Дина, но вместо этого обнаружил только самого Трикстера, который разговаривал в глубине банка, за спинами работниц, у мраморного пафосного фонтанчика, с каким-то мужчиной. Он тоже был в костюме, притом дороже на вид, чем у Сэма, и сжимал в руках чемоданчик. Он оглянулся – стоило ему встретить взгляд Сэма, как он недобро усмехнулся. Как будто время остановилось, и он напомнил Сэму, что это игра. 

Попытка оценить обстановку дала ему интересные результаты: у банка были большие окна от потолка до пола, а за ними виднелся черный фургон, который обычно использовали грабители, тревожные кнопки были у каждого стола, но у щитка стоял рабочий в комбинезоне и что-то там усиленно ковырял, поглядывая на Сэма так, словно ждал его указаний, посетителей было мало, потому что календарь показывал субботу, а часы – утро, а за поясом Сэм чувствовал пистолет. Он улыбнулся девушке за окошком, подозрительно смерившей его взглядом, а потом нервно – на охранников, переговаривающихся неслышно по рации. Один стоял у входа, другой у хранилища. Они переглядывались, соскальзывая взглядами на Сэма. 

Телефон в его руках завибрировал, призывая к действию. Похоже, он затягивал весь процесс, но не могло это быть ограбление, потому что у него с собой не было сумок, ровно как и у его помощников. 

Его взгляд зацепился за картину в огромной золотой рамке над хранилищем. Там стояли двое – мужчина со стертыми чертами лица, явно пожилой человек, который держал ладонь на плече… Трикстера. Тот даже не улыбался, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. Видимо, банк принадлежал ему, и похоже, что это похищение. 

Взгляды все чаще обращались к нему. Наконец он вздохнул и вытащил из-за пазухи пистолет, стреляя оглушительно в потолок. Нечаянно пуля отскочила прямо в массивную картину, которая упала рядом с испуганным владельцем банка. Играл Трикстер потрясающе. Его страху Сэм поверил безоговорочно. Девушки постарались незаметно нажать на кнопку, и он выстрелил еще раз. Его сообщники достали примерно такие же пистолеты, встав позади каждой из девушек. Тот, что ремонтировал щиток, скрутил обоих охранников. 

\- Всем лежать, если хотите, конечно, остаться в живых, - громко Сэм предпочитал не говорить, но пистолет добавил тона за него. Кто-то закричал, какая-то женщина заплакала. Сэм перевел дуло пистолета в сторону дернувшегося к героизму мужчины, и тот мгновенно осел, опасаясь за свою жизнь. – Просто выполните то, что мы хотим от вас, мистер Милтон, и никто здесь не пострадает, - он даже вежливо подал одной из упавших девушек руку. Та отшатнулась, отползая к своему столу. Красивые большие глаза стали еще больше в своем испуге. 

\- Опустите оружие, - попросил его Трикстер, выглядя при этом лишь изумленным. Он перестал мучить выражение своего лица, да и в общем как-то неуловимо поменялся, став несколько выше ростом и стройнее в костюме. Монстра он не напоминал совершенно, а с телом управлялся так, словно бы оно ему действительно принадлежало. Снова какая-то идея возникла в его голове, но под воздействием этой магии она ускользала, не в силах противостоять. – В этом банке почти сто миллиардов долларов в одних лишь ценных бумагах. Возьмите и уходите. 

\- Они застрахованы, и вы в любом случае выиграете, - неожиданно для себя вошел в роль Сэм. Ему было совершенно неважно, зачем ему потребовалось в этой раскладке похищать Трикстера, но грабить банки ему еще совершенно точно не приходилось. – Избавим всех от стресса и поговорим на нашей территории, - он перевел пистолет на Трикстера, впрочем, не испытывая никакого желания выстрелить. Ему было настолько интересно, что он даже не подумал убивать его. Что-то снова промелькнуло в выражении лица Трикстера, но сменилось обычным деланным равнодушием, которого требовала ситуация. Намек он в роли мистера Милтона понял и медленно пошел в сторону Сэма, подняв руки. Сообщники скрутили его руки за спиной, завязывая глаза и выводя из зала. 

\- Мы приносим наши извинения за доставленные неудобства, - и он сдержал смех, глядя на испуганные до смерти лица. Может быть, эти люди существовали на самом деле, но сейчас все это было только волей этого неизвестного существа. 

\- Мы могли бы сразу прояснить интересующие вас вопросы, - Трикстер подал голос, сидя на заднем сидении фургона между двумя внушительными помощниками Сэма. 

\- Заткнуть ему пасть, босс? – поинтересовался один из них, ласково сминая в руках носок. Трикстер достоверно вздрогнул, убеждая, что в этом совершенно не нуждается и ничего против иметь не будет. 

\- Если вы от моих конкурентов, то я не против с ними поговорить, - снова подал голос Трикстер. Сэм в это время просматривал файлы на нетбуке, который принадлежал в этом мире ему. Огромное количество документов, фотографий, видео репортажей и любой информации о мистере Милтоне, вплоть до его медицинской карточки и номера страховки. Похоже, в этом мире ему не нужны были деньги от этого Милтона, но что, он никак не мог взять в толк. 

\- Нет, мистер Милтон, мы сами по себе, - протянул Сэм, все еще пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку. Наконец он набрел на файл, который был зашифрован простым кодом, который нетрудно было сломать. Он открыл его и тут же закрыл, покраснев до корней волос. Похоже, в этой вселенной он был не похитителем. Он был преследователем, причем ходил за Милтоном по пятам почти пять лет, пытаясь угадать момент, когда к нему подобраться, никогда не выходя на личную встречу, потому что у парня, чью роль Сэм играл, были проблемы в плане удовлетворения сексуальных желаний, и без охоты ему было почти невозможно достичь нужной точки возбуждения. 

И это он прочел не в нетбуке. Это он чувствовал прямо сейчас в районе паха, когда пытался найти в этих папках хоть что-нибудь. Огромное количество фотографий и беспомощность этого парня на заднем сидении сработало сильнее любого средства. У этого парня были серьезные проблемы, и, что хуже всего, они были и у Сэма.   
\- За меня могут заплатить любую сумму, - не унимался Трикстер, но что хуже всего, от его голоса Сэм возбуждался только сильнее. В его голосе был умеренный страх и отчаянное желание вернуться на свободу, и это заводило его со страшной силой. Он был вынужден поставить дипломат на колени, чтобы водитель ничего не заметил. 

\- Босс, ну может заткнем? – капризно спросил все тот же амбал. Сэм обернулся на заднее сидение, смеривая его взглядом. Вопреки всяким планам, его взгляд прошелся по напряженной шее мистера Милтона, от страха за свою жизнь не пытавшегося даже пошевельнуться. Механик держал пистолет у его бока, и от этого Милтон обильно потел. Сам Сэм испытал бы отвращение, однако его сущности в этом мире это пришлось по вкусу. Наконец он вспомнил, что амбал ждет его ответа. 

\- Нет, недолго осталось, - и он снова вернулся на свое место, смотря на дорогу. Пока магия отступила, он принялся усиленно думать – на этот раз игра его не забавляла, совершенно. Он желал найти Дина и прикончить этого ублюдка по-настоящему, раз и навсегда, но не представлял, как объяснит ему подобный стояк. А он ощущался как реальный. Штаны от костюма были ему чуть малы, может быть и очерчивая что надо и не надо, но причиняя страшные неудобства для возбужденного члена, для которого столько места не предусматривалось. Руки подрагивали от предвкушения, а весь его организм – или того маньяка, кого он занимал – требовал наконец-то насладиться победой. Он подумал о том, что Милтон еще не знал, зачем его похитили, и, что вероятнее всего, никакие деньги не помогут ему уйти от Сэма. Зря он об этом подумал, в общем, решил Сэм, и постарался затмить мысли какой-нибудь навязчивой песенкой. Мир однако напомнил ему, что в данный момент он должен был бы предвкушать овладение жертвой. 

Овладение? Жертвой? 

Он мысленно застонал. Как только они выберутся из этого гребанного фургона, он обязательно потребует у Трикстера отмены. Это слишком. Генитальный герпес был забавной штукой, играть было смешно и порой здорово, но это перешло нужную границу. То, что пальцы ног покалывало от нарастающего желания, а яйца готовы были взорваться, было не очень смешно. Точнее, совершенно не смешно. Он пробовал подумать о симпатичной девушке, о Джессике, к примеру, но эти мысли вызывали отвращение. Тогда он попробовал снова открыть фотографии на нетбуке. Его снова скрутило. Он вцепился в сидение руками, ерзая на месте. Водитель был таким же недалеким амбалом, который ничего не замечал. 

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо произнес Трикстер, и Сэму захотелось его убить. Тон его голоса, идеальной жертвы, ломал ему что-то внутри, заставлял терять сознания от огня власти и обладания, за которым он так долго охотился. В Сэме словно жило два человека: один мечтал поиметь Милтона у стены, не развязывая ему ни руки, ни ноги, а второй впадал в панику от этих фантазий и собирался просить помощи. Что было ужасно, так это то, что физическому возбуждению были подвержены обе личности. Но сильнее этого Сэму еще не приходилось испытывать ни разу за свою жизнь. Он сполз по сидению, прижимаясь бедрами от отчаяния к дипломату с открым на нем нетбуком. Дипломат был достаточно твердый, чтобы об него можно потереться. Первое же движение, полное страха от того, что на него все же посмотрят, было едва заметным, но принесло мимолетное облегчение. Он обернулся – механик даже не смотрел на него, ковыряясь в носу. Водитель следил за дорогой и ржал над шутками с радиостанции. Потому Сэм двинул бедрами еще раз, прижимая руками дипломат к коленям. Этого было мало, но если бы он не сделал вообще никакого движения, он был бы первым, кто умер от перевозбуждения, да еще и не в реальности.   
Взгляд снова упал на зеркало заднего вида. Он увидел закованные в наручники изящные запястья с дорогими часами, длинные пальцы нервно переплетались, словно от мерного движения он успокаивался. Изящные? Было некогда об этом думать, потому что он откровенно трахал собственный дипломат, облизывая пересохшие губы. В голове сама собой нарисовалась картинка того, как бы он мог заставить работать эти руки с красными следами от стертой кожи на запястьях. Милтон вздрогнул, словно бы в одну секунду осознав или почувствовав, и его руки замерли вместе со всем телом. Он поднял взгляд с завязанными глазами прямо туда, откуда на него смотрел Сэм. Светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу, на котором блестел пот. Огромных усилий ему требовалось этот страх не показывать, но Сэм желал видеть и слышать его. Он бы потянул за эти волосы, заставляя маленького ублюдка прогнуться под ним. Ужас от этой мысли на мгновение отрезвил Сэма, и он столкнул дипломат с коленей. Мгновенная волна разочарования пробежала по лицу Трикстера, и Сэм только укрепился в своем ужасе. Паника побеждала на мгновение возбуждение, но потом Милтон провел языком по губам, как будто бы он нервничал. Паника отступила, как будто тоже решила присмотреться. 

\- Приехали, босс, - доложил водитель. – Куда его?

\- Ко мне в комнату, - выпалил Сэм прежде, чем подумал. Его придуманная личность обманула его самого, захватив контроль над речевым центром. Облегчение, видное только одному лишь Сэму на лице Милтона сменилось откровенным ужасом, который заслуживал Оскара. Сэм вышел из машины, хлопнув дверью и одергивая пиджак. Вроде бы удавалось скрыть проявление власти этого придуманного мира над ним. Под локти амбалы легко тащили его к темному и неприметному зданию, открывая входную дверь. 

Сэм оглянулся, понимая, что улица создана в своем небольшом участке, а далее десяти метров трудно было что-то разглядеть. Все смазывалось, словно в жаркий летний день. Этот ублюдок хотел, чтобы Сэм сыграл насильника, так что даже не озаботился дорисовать этот мир. 

Он задержался на кухне, разделив с механиком бутылку пива. Он прихватил одну с собой, когда оставил этого амбала со вторым в гостиной смотреть футбол. Они радостно гыкали и махали своему боссу, попросив потом избить Милтона, как будто просили конфету до ужина. Сэм обещал над этим подумать. Он с трудом нашел якобы свою комнату. Водитель был слишком туп, чтобы заметить удивление на лице Сэма, но черт возьми, если это не были королевские покои. Темно-красные шторы на старом окне, старая мебель и огромный мягкий ковер. В каком фильме вообще мог разыграться подобный антураж? 

Лишь при взгляде на огромную кровать, заправленную шелком, Сэм понял, в каком фильме он должен был участвовать. И Дин должен был бы быть этому очень рад, в отличие от самого Сэма, если бы напарницей была грудастая блондинка. Только вот ему предоставлялся низкорослый блондин, который все это и затеял, да и порнофильм этот был не для гетеросексуалов. 

Поэтому он сразу сказал это. 

\- Нет. 

\- А до того ты был согласен? – мгновенно поинтересовался Трикстер обычным голосом, полным ядовитой насмешки. К стене над кроватью был приделан поручень, к которому водитель его пристегнул, и теперь Трикстер лежал на кровати с поднятыми руками и завязанными глазами. Темно-коричневый узорчатый галстук сполз, а первые пуговицы на светлой рубашке были расстегнуты, обнажая угол кожи под шеей. – Ты так хорошо играл, что я тебе поверил, Сэмми. Не разочаровывай меня. 

\- Это не игра, - почти решительно возразил Сэм. В нем заиграла вторая личность, которая желала этой картины так долго, что не обращала внимание на временного гостя рядом с собой в этом теле. Он сжал и разжал кулаки, концентрируясь на владении телом и не давая личности возобладать. Но если бы личности нужны были кулаки, проблем бы не было. Острая волна возбуждения граничила с болью и не была нормальной от слова совсем, и он снова согнулся, подавляя желание коснуться себя. – Иди в жопу, Трикстер, - послал он его хриплым голосом, тяжело дыша. Тот только усмехнулся краешками губ, и Сэм упал на колени, не представляя, может ли быть еще хуже. Он мог бы оттрахать этот прекрасный ковер, например. Что угодно, хоть бы отрезать этот член, но он, судя по количеству прилившей крови, и сам бы отвалился. Только Сэма могло не хватить до этого момента. – Я помогу вам. Если ты доиграешь свою роль, - на этот раз в его голосе не было насмешки, только любопытство и интерес к возможностям Сэма. – У вас, похоже, не так много вариантов помощи. Подумай, скольких ты сможешь спасти, если поиграешь пару минут. У тебя нет с этим проблем, я это точно знаю. 

\- Я предпочитаю девушек, урод, - зашипел Сэм сквозь зубы, прижимая ладонь к животу, хотя мышцы руки сводило от желания избавить себя от возбуждения старым проверенным методом. Даже ткань штанов, и та готова была помочь, но он из последних сил сдерживал бедра. 

\- Правда? А как же эти сны, Сэм? – и в его разуме вспыхнули картины, что он когда-то уже видел. Почти десяток подобных снов, с тех пор, когда он был подростком. Каждый он не запоминал, но чем взрослее становился, тем яснее ощущал, что интересуется не только девушками. До сих пор, впрочем, он не встречал и мужчину, в котором бы заинтересовался, поэтому считал это простым гормональным сбоем. Однако те сны были лишь картинками. В этих же Трикстер добавил ощущений, и Сэм, горящий от стыда и возбуждения, ощутил прикосновения чужих рук к члену, к губам, к ягодицам. Он сел на колени, закрывая лицо ладонями. Теперь Трикстер откопал в его сознании воспоминание об одном из вечеров с Джессикой, когда она ради любопытства попросила его об анальном сексе. Он кончил тут же, стоило ему войти в нее. Объяснить ей было трудно, самому – еще хуже. 

\- Хорошо, - прошипел Сэм. – Хорошо, только убери это, - и картинки исчезли из его головы. Возбуждение тоже сбавило обороты по великодушию Трикстера, и он смог встать, хотя и чуть-чуть пошатываясь. 

\- Позволь другому человеку быть тобой, - посоветовал ему Трикстер, прежде чем обратно превратиться в Милтона. Все его тело мгновенно сковалось страхом, и он повернулся на бок, притягивая ноги к груди. – Не надо, пожалуйста, - совершенно иным голосом попросил он, из-за повязки не зная, откуда ожидать ответа. 

\- Побереги голос, - и хотя он все еще был возбужден, окружающее подсказывало ему, что не сейчас. Он отдал бразды правления этому человеку. Он позволил ему желать чего угодно, напоминая себе, что это не его тело и не его разум. Это не он хочет изнасиловать другого мужчину, пусть он выглядит так притягивающе-беззащитно. Да, у него бывали сны, но это, в конце концов, только сны. Он вышел из комнаты, понимая, что жертву нужно довести до последней стадии отчаяния. Он спустился снова на кухню в поисках ножа, который мог бы ему подойти. Портить шкуру Милтона он не собирался. Ему только нужно было, чтобы этот чистенький и правильный банкир со своей знаменитой идеальной женой из Индии кончил от грубого обращения с ним, чтобы признал, что всегда звал такого, как Сэм. После этого он будет ему неинтересен даже мертвым. 

Хватило семи минут, по его подсчетам, когда он услышал крики еще на лестнице. Милтон звал хоть кого-нибудь из них, чтобы ему дали воды, и Сэм собирался ему дать не только это. Он больше не мог терпеть, слишком долго он выслеживал Милтона. В его памяти возник совершенно чужой эпизод, когда он забрался в его дорогую виллу и нашел в спальне, где наблюдал за ним. Но такого рода беспомощность его не устраивала. Он хотел сломить его, заставить получить от этого извращенного удовольствия, потому что каждый в этой жизни по-своему урод.

\- Как вас зовут? – спросил Милтон и снова облизнул губы. Он не врал, ему действительно хотелось пить. Руки его затекли и дрожали от усталости, а тело, скованное страхом, отказывалось слушаться. 

\- Выпрямись, - сказал Сэм не своим голосом. Все это вообще принадлежало не ему. – За воду придется постараться. 

\- Слушайте, я мог бы оплатить вам хоть весь публичный дом, - его губы побледнели от его просьбы. Он все же повернулся на спину, с болью на лице проворачивая руки в наручниках. – Любой, с любыми услугами. 

\- Ты и сам знаешь, что это бесполезно, так ведь? – он поставил одно колено на кровать, заставив ее чуть-чуть прогнуться. Милтон дернулся, стараясь уйти от этого места подальше, но испуганно замер, когда Сэм этого потребовал. Он понимал, почему его герой так сходил с ума по беспомощности – это и впрямь завораживало. Парень мог сделать все, о чем его попросят, из страха за свою жизнь, но извращенцу этого было мало. Ему хотелось, чтобы в конечном итоге Милтон завелся так, как никогда в своей жизни, и сам просил изнасиловать его. Удивительно, но на порно-фильм это походило мало, скорее на чью-то извращенную фантазию. Чью-то? Он знал ответ. Они как два сражающихся подростка с джойстиками в руках, которые стремятся выиграть. Только у Сэма на кону все эти жизни. – Ноги разведи, - Милтон сжал зубы, чтобы не издать не звука, но сделал, что от него просили. Полы пиджака распахнулись, обнажая рубашку и пояс штанов. Именно к нему Сэм прижал острие ножа, кончиком утыкаясь сквозь шелк рубашки в напряженный живот. Милтон перестал дышать, боясь напороться на него. От него исходила настолько мощная волна страха, что волны возбуждения снова захватили его разум. Но одно лишь упоминание того, как долго он шел к этому, удерживало его от прямого насилия ради разрядки. Он провел по ткани, разрезая ее прямо на коже, используя живот как подставку. Под тканью проступила кровь, но Милтон молчал. Боль ему не была страшна так, как потеря собственного достоинства, поэтому Сэм убрал нож. Он прижался губами к мокрой ткани, слизывая привкус металла, а потом попросту разорвал ее. Порез вышел недлинным, но обильно кровоточащим, что Сэму не очень нравилось, но ему нужно было проверить эту теорию. Каждый боится и испытывает неправильное возбуждение от своего извращения. Видимо, боль и кровь не принадлежали ему. Он провел языком по царапине, еще и еще, выступая каждые новые выступающие капли. Милтон дышал поверхностно, а на его лице было написано ясно читающееся отвращение. Он покраснел от гнева и беспомощности, но пах по-прежнему страхом. Покраснели не только щеки под повязкой, но и шея, и грудь, восхитительно демонстрируя плоды этой власти. 

Он даже не стал прикасаться к нему руками. Его тело было настолько желанно для него, именно такое, неподдающееся, напряженное, что он не мог больше сдерживаться. Можно было кончить первый раз, почти ничего не делая. У него была впереди вся вечность. Поэтому он грубо перевернул его на колени, не заботясь о том, что наручники причинили запястьям очередную боль, а плечевые суставы заболели так, что стона Милтон не сдержал. Ремень, стягивающий штаны на пояснице, ниже чем полагалось, играл не только роль удерживающую, но и соблазняющую. Ткань обтянула ягодицы, так что проступили даже линии нижнего белья – дорогих плавок, судя по всему. Выдернутая рубашка соскользнула по спине, обнажая цепочку проступающих позвонков, а мышцы спины закаменели до такой степени, что даже расслаблять их Милтону, вероятно, было больно. Он провел по его спине, спускаясь к пояснице, другой рукой опираясь о кровать. Широко расставленные колени Милтона открывали ему доступ к промежности и паху, но он не собирался касаться его там. Он бы довел его до ответного возбуждения этой грубостью, подчинением, прежде чем действительно бы уделил ему это внимание. 

Когда дыхание Милтона слегка выровнялось, он двинул бедрами вперед, не расстегивая собственных штанов, просто имитируя. Прикосновение было настолько многообещающим, что он делал это снова и снова, иногда скользя вверх и вниз, прижимаясь к обтянутой тканью заднице, пока ему стало этого мало. Он схватил Милтона за горло, тут же ладонью ощутив, как нервно он сглотнул, боясь удушения. Но это была просто угроза. Просто способ заставить его двигаться навстречу, пока он не навалился на него всем весом, повторяя его тело своим. Милтон пробовал просто все это терпеть, но для Сэма это было неприемлемо. Поэтому он стянул повязку с его глаз, одной рукой удерживая его тело рядом со своем, прижимая ладонь к его животу. Похоже, его роль не только страдала обсессией относительно охоты, он сходил с ума именно от этого человека. От его запаха, разрывавшего ему все границы желания, от его дыхания, чарующего своей скоростью и глубиной, от его тела под своим. Он только только кончил, прижимаясь к его бедрам, не заботясь о том, что прямо в штаны, но все системы были все еще обострены, ожидая от него откликов, любых, раздумывая над дальнейшим. Его роль провела годы, мечтая об этом, но мечтать и держать в руках – это совершенно разное. 

Этот парень так хотел Милтона столько времени, что, отчаявшись привлечь его внимание, захотел привязать его к себе. 

Ему снова потребовался нож, но не для угрозы. И хотя Милтон восхитительно напрягся под ним, прогибаясь в спине и уходя от ножа, и вместе с этим снова прижимаясь к его еще не возбужденному члену, он в самом деле воспользовался им только для того, чтобы разрезать дорогую ткань. Он сорвал с него пиджак, разрезав его несколькими линиями вокруг плеч и по спине, раздирая его на части, а следом за ним разрезал рубашку, но лишь на середине, чтобы он мог только спихнуть ее к плечам. Милтон отказывался поворачивать голову. Он смотрел на подушку под собой, надеясь отстраниться от этого. 

Его кожа нравилась тому, кого играл Сэм. С его телом у парня были свои отношения, завязаны на исключительных фантазиях, порой настолько грубых, что он мечтал увидеть Милтона избитым до бессознательного состояния. Его волосы привлекали его руки, и он провел по ним, проводя у роста волос на шее языком. Его сильное тело он хотел покорить. Каждая напряженная мышца, каждая его часть, он хотел, чтобы принадлежала ему. Он стянул одежду с себя, тоже лишь пиджак и рубашку. В отличие от холодной и влажной кожи Милтона он был горячим, невозможно горячим, так что Милтон снова вздрогнул, стоило Сэму прижаться к его узкой спине. Он мог оставаться так часами, наслаждаясь одним лишь телом под собой, одним фактом принадлежности, того, что он наконец-то здесь, под ним, распятый и привязанный без единой возможности сбежать. Он ничего не говорил. Он думал о том, чтобы стерпеть это, и Сэм почти слышал его. 

\- Говори, - приказал он ему, задевая зубами раковину уха, мгновенно покрасневшую. 

\- Что? – коротко отозвался Милтон. Теперь его голос бросал вызов, страх превратился в отчаяние, а гнев в силу, и один его голос бросил его в жар, за очередную черту. Он снова двинул бедрами, но почти нежно, потираясь лишь, хотя член еще даже не встал. И не мог встать в ближайшие минуты. Ему нужна была передышка, которую он мог использовать. 

\- О том, что ты думаешь, - на этот раз он залез языком прямо в ухо, на что Милтон среагировал и попытался отстраниться от него. Грудью Сэм чувствовал, как сократились мышцы, такие же сильно развитые, как и его, хотя и в меньшем теле. 

\- Я хочу убраться отсюда. Я хочу, чтобы тебя засунули в психушку навсегда, тебя и твоих идиотов-друзей, - он срывался на рычание, и лучшего Сэм не мог и желать. Тон его голоса отдавался в его собственном горле, в солнечном сплетении, в члене. Он рвано выдохнул. Его ладонь поднялась от живота к груди, поглаживая один из сосков. – Я хочу лично прийти сюда и ткнуть в тебя тем же самым пистолетом, а лучше выстрелить первым, не убить, оторвать твой гребанный член, чтобы ты больше никогда и никого…

\- Мне никто не нужен, - забавляясь, произнес Сэм, выкручивая сосок двумя пальцами. И снова Милтон вытерпел боль, не произнося ни звука. Он мог бы заставить его кончить обычными прикосновениями, мог минетом, но это была бы физиология. Он хотел дорваться до его сущности. Он хотел заставить его умолять о насилии, на которое он только и был способен. Как только он увидел Милтона в той фирме, где работал, он стал его навязчивой идеей. В его холодном взгляде он уловил ту жестокость, которую был вынужден прятать сам. Он постарается. Он вытащит ее. Они станут потрясающей парой, и он сможет удовлетворять эти желания так, как может, потому что обычный секс не возбуждает его. 

\- Иди на хуй, - послал его Милтон. Его голос чуть сорвался, когда Сэм выкрутил второй, но отстраняться было некуда – его придавливал к кровати вес Сэма. – Иди на хуй, гребанный извращенец, - сказал он снова, и в его голосе откровенно читалась беспомощность. – Делай, блять, что хочешь, только заканчивай быстрее. 

\- Я слишком долго этого ждал, - между проступающими лопатками он провел языком, вдыхая запах его кожи, руками водя по бокам и спускаясь к бедрам. На этот раз его руки расстегнули ширинку и стянули штаны, бесстыдно проводя по ягодицам и стаскивая нижнее белье. Он отстранился только для того, чтобы стянуть свои штаны. Он расстегивал свою ширинку и смотрел, как связанный и поставленный раком Милтон пытается вырваться. Он хотел перевернуться на спину, чтобы не стоять в этой унизительной позе, но Сэм нежно погладил его по боку, останавливая. Наконец он справился с этой идиотской молнией на штанах от костюма. Свои он стянул полностью, возвращаясь в старое положение. Он дурел от того, как его член устроился между его ягодиц. Он чуть нажал рукой, проникая между, и только тогда Милтон униженно всхлипнул, и в этом можно было угадать просьбу прекратить это. Сэм снова лег на него, снова провел по животу, прижимая его спину и ягодицы к своему телу. Длинные пряди волос выскользнули из-за ушей, и упали вниз, щекоча его плечи. Одно лишь это и удивительное внимание заставило Сэма уловить этот отклик. Что-то в его волосах, касавшихся Милтона, нравилось последнему. Он сжал кулаки, и тут же разжал их, боясь, что Сэм заметит. И он заметил. Он отстранился, переворачивая Милтона на спину. Тот сразу же закрыл глаза, отказываясь смотреть на Сэма. Ноги так и остались разведены и согнуты в коленях, а невозбужденный член скрывался жесткими светлыми волосами. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал он ему. Тот покачал головой, отказываясь открывать глаза. Упрямо стиснутые зубы, скрытые чуть припухлыми сухими губами, искусанными в попытке не издать ни звука. Взлохмаченные легкие волосы без единого следа идиотского геля. Он поймал Милтона в нужный день. – Посмотри, или я не стану больше ждать, - предупредил он, проводя ладонью по промежности и касаясь пальцем входа, сжатого до предела.   
Тогда он открыл глаза. Необычного цвета, похожего на жидкий мед, золотисто светло-карего, так что случайно Сэм едва не понял, почему его герой так долго выслеживал этого Милтона. За его глаза многие бы сделали что угодно. Но парень Сэма – не многие. Он болен, но теперь еще и Милтоном. Взгляд удивительных глаз заставил его дыхание сбиться, и хотя они были полны ненависти, ледяной взгляд которых мечтал убить, он тут же наклонился к его губам, перехватывая голову и фиксируя ее руками на одном месте. Он не должен был дать Милтону узнать о своей власти над ним. Он укусил его за губу, побуждая открыть рот. Только сильной болью ему удалось проникнуть языком в его рот. Ему приходилось быть крайне внимательным, потому что Милтон намеревался откусить его язык, но он изучал его слишком долго, чтобы не предсказывать каждое движение. И все же ему удалось прикусить губу Сэма. Слепая ярость всколыхнулась в нем. Он настолько сильно ударил его по лицу, что голова Милтона дернулась. Он на мгновение отключился. Когда Сэм понял, что он сделал, он едва не испугался. 

Но Милтон снова открыл глаза, пережидая боль. Что-то изменилось в нем, как будто этим ударом он поставил под опасность не только свое лицо и свои кости, но и самого себя, как будто он забыл, насколько Сэм сильнее, и что это не игра, в которой у него есть шанс победить.

\- Неужели ты не понимаешь, ты такой же, как и я, - прошептал Сэм, целуя его шею, оставляя глубокие засосы и не в состоянии удержаться от того, чтобы снова не засосать эту потрясающую кожу, не сжать ее зубами. 

\- Я не псих, - покачал головой Милтон. – Я не чувствую рук. Пожалуйста, это очень больно, - тон его голоса был ровным, но то, что он шел на унижение, уже о чем-то говорило. Сэм провел по его груди последний раз, прежде чем отклониться назад и нашарить в карманах джинс ключи. Он не был так глуп, чтобы повестись на это, если парень вздумал вырваться. Милтон знал, что ему ни за что не совладать с Сэмом. Не в его весовой категории. Как только Сэм выпрямился, все еще сидя меж его коленей, ему показалось, что Милтон удивлен. Его взгляд мгновенно поднялся от его пресса до лица. – Ты мог бы найти кого угодно, почему я? – спросил он. Как только замок щелкнул, он опустил руки, поморщившись и разминая их. – Под тебя любой ляжет. 

\- Мне не нужен любой, - он на всякий случай связал его руки его же галстуком, не затягивая, впрочем, до нарушения кровообращения. Милтон не вырывался, все еще удивленный от этого факта. – Мне нужен ты, - он отпустил его руки, позволив убрать их куда ему удобнее и считая это достаточной поблажкой. Он снова был возбужден, ни на секунду не забывая, сколь желанное тело под его руками, и на этот раз он собирался сделать то, что хотел. 

Он плюнул на ладонь, не размениваясь на поиски смазки. Слюны оказалось достаточно и даже более того – во всем был виноват только Милтон. Только его равнодушный и смирившийся взгляд. Только он, раскрытый перед ним и не сопротивляющийся. Он заставил его сомневаться в неправильности. Он дал ему, над чем подумать. Он и так был слишком лоялен. Он должен причинить ему боль, иначе никогда не сможет дойти до грани сам. 

Поэтому он сделал единственное, что пустило бы его внутрь. Без растяжки, без чего-либо. Слюны на его члене было мало, но и времени ему не было нужно много. Милтон ждал от него чего угодно, но только не этого.   
Удар в живот застал его врасплох. Он согнулся пополам, закрывая глаза от боли, забывая обо всем, что должен был защищать. Сфинктер расслабился, ведь все внимание организма перешло на другую боль, и Сэм смог войти, хотя и не единым движением, лишь наполовину. Боль, вероятно, была невыносимой, потому что Милтон закричал. Ему было так больно, что он не пытался даже отодвинуться. У него не было сил. Его руки сжимали живот, а тело содрогалось в попытке исторгнуть член Сэма из себя, только сильнее возбуждающийся от этого сопротивления. Он двинулся до конца, вызывая новый крик. Из пореза на животе снова пошла кровь, а в его глазах, когда он снова открыл их, лопнули капилляры. Он хотел отбиться, но Сэм двинулся назад, и его снова оглушило этой болью. Он старался сжать бедра, не дать ему пройти, но Сэм перехватил его под коленями стальной хваткой, не давая даже пошевелиться. 

С уголков широко распахнутых глаз потекли слезы. Он задыхался, не обращая на них внимание. 

\- Не надо, - наконец попросил он. – Пожалуйста, не надо, - он умолял Сэма взглядом. Но было слишком поздно. Его жар, его теснота, сила его сопротивления, сила его боли только возбуждали Сэма. Он не мог даже двинуться с места, давление нравилось ему больше трения, но он все же попробовал. И тогда Милтон снова застонал от боли, но уже не так громко. Он сорвал голос, и теперь мог только хрипеть. Вся краска ушла с лица и груди, сделав его мертвенно-бледным, а на коже проступил холодный пот. Сэм поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и поднимая его бедра, чтобы было удобнее входить, когда стона не последовало на его следующее движение. И хотя парень выглядел не лучшим образом, он не издал вообще никакого стона. Только широко распахнутые глаза позволили Сэму догадаться. Он наклонился вперед, слизывая с его губ кровь, облизывая его шею, его ключицы, проступающие ребра и снова двигался. И каждый толчок был сопряжен с болью. Его волосы скользили по его коже. Он даже не сразу заметил, когда сопротивление переросло в ответные движения. Сначала совсем незаметно, а затем еще и еще. Он снова широко развел бедра. Сэм прикусил кожу на выступающих тазовых костях, и тогда Милтон застонал. Уже совсем по-другому. 

Сэм усмехнулся, зализывая укус. Он не мог думать почти не о чем другом, кроме того, сколько отвращения Милтон чувствует к себе. За стон. За ответные движения навстречу. За это желание быть трахнутым. Он только дышал и смотрел на Сэма, не давая ему понять выражением лица, как он это воспринимает. И все же очередной стон сорвался с его губ, и он запрокинул голову, издавая очередной стон. 

Сэм зачарованно наблюдал за его возбуждающимся членом. Он наливался кровью на глазах, под горячим дыханием Сэма, под прикосновением его волос, под его взглядом. Ему пришлось согнуться на максимум своих возможностей, но он все же провел по нему языком, тут же выпрямляясь. 

Неожиданно все поменялось. Окружающее разбилось. Личность, правящая Сэмом, исчезла. И кровать, и костюмы, и шторы, и ковры, и даже стены. Трикстер закрыл ладонями лицо, снова издавая тихий стон, а Сэм по инерции толкнулся в него, не понимая, что происходит. Все происходящее он воспринимал на уровне организма так же, как и его роль, и возбуждение было общим. Как и удовольствие. Только ему не нужно было причинять боль, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие. 

Трикстер посмотрел на него. Его глаза светились, и он хотел что-то сказать ему, прежде чем они оба наконец кончат, прежде чем Сэм захочет извиниться, окружающее сменилось чернотой, а все ощущения тела рядом с собой исчезли. 

Он стоял в пустом ангаре. Рядом с ним был Дин, что-то продолжительно говоривший ему. Сэм не слушал. Он смотрел прямо на Трикстера, пытаясь понять, что с ним было. Его возбуждение никуда не делось. Он был на краю, ему не хватило пары движений, как и Трикстеру, он видел это в последний момент. И он уловил это, уловил ответный жадный взгляд, ответную просьбу. Его хватало на то, чтобы отвечать Дину, но Сэм вообще ничего не понимал в происходящем. 

Только одно слово врезалось в его сознание. Габриэль. Архангел. Он насиловал архангела по его собственному желанию. Он трахал его на огромной кровати, потому что тот этого хотел. Он просил сыграть с ним. Он просил об изнасиловании, но это вылилось во что-то другое. Его снова свело судорогой желания, когда Трикстер… Габриэль обратился к Небесам, пытаясь сказать с иронией. Он смотрел на его напряженную шею. Там, где краснели следы его зубов, видимые только ему, потому что он знал, куда смотреть. 

Дин развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он вышел из ангара вместе с Касом, оставляя архангела просто так, в круге священного огня, не давая ему шанса выбраться из этого круга. Они о чем-то говорили на пути к машине, но Сэм остановился. 

Он сказал Дину, что хотел спросить Габриэля об одном. Дин спросил, все ли с ним в порядке, и Сэм кивнул. С ним будет все чудесно, если он доделает то, что начал. Он старался идти медленно в обратном направлении. Он закрыл за собой дверь, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Габриэля. Тот встретил его взглядом потемневших глаз. 

\- По-моему, нас прервали, - первым произнес Габриэль это, и Сэм шагнул в круг святого огня. Он встал рядом с ним, нависая над ним, медля, когда Габриэль раздраженно притянул его к себе, глубоко целуя, захватывая его губы своими, играя с его языком, не давая отстраниться, только щелкнув пальцами и заставив их одежду исчезнуть. Восхищение им передалось каким-то чудом Сэму, и он не мог перестать прикасаться к нему. Целовать, гладить, оставлять метки. Габриэль утянул его за собой на пол, наколдовав в какую-то секунду покрывало. Краем уха Сэм слышал, как задвинулся тяжелый засов на двери ангара, но ему было плевать. Габриэль вылизывал его шею, разводя под ним ноги, прося закончить то, что начал, и Сэм не мог заставить его ждать, не мог заставить себя ждать. Он даже не спросил, откуда на его члене смазка. Он просто вошел в него, без лишней подготовки, и на этот раз не встретил никакого сопротивления. Температура вокруг его члена возросла, хотя и незаметно, а давление усилилось. Сэм засмеялся, отвлекая Габриэля от исследования языком его груди. 

\- Удобно трахать ангела, - произнес он, все еще смеясь. В наказание Габриэль сжал зубами его напряженный сосок, обведя языком темно-коричневый круг, но шутку он оценил. Они снова вернулись к этому, но на этот раз никакая магия, никакие личности не мешали ему снова и снова овладевать им, сходить с ума от ответа. Им не потребовалось много времени, прежде чем Сэма настиг оргазм, оглушительный, один из самых сильных и уж точно самых странных. Он прижался мокрым лбом к плечу Габриэля, не представляя, как он сможет вернуть контроль над телом. Как он сможет без этого. 

\- Архангела, смею заметить, - поправил его Габриэль, и Сэм фыркнул, переворачиваясь на спину и поднимая Габриэля над собой. Круг из масла вокруг них определенно стал шире, так что, вероятно, это было просто шоу для них, для него. 

\- Мне не быть после этого католиком, - выдохнул Сэм. Удивительные глаза смотрели на него, а тонкие губы усмехались. Он провел по его влажным волосам, понимая, что слишком сильно вжился в роль. Он хотел спросить, как избавляться от этой игры, когда Габриэль снова поцеловал его. В этом не было никакой страсти, желания или чего-то, что можно было ожидать от бесчувственного существа, только благодарность. 

\- Спасибо, что поиграл со мной, - Сэм не успел ответить, потому что Габриэль исчез вместе с одеждой, и ему достался лишь отзвук шороха крыльев. Он сел на полу и снова засмеялся. Он не был бы Трикстером, если бы оставил ему одежду. 

Придется как-то объяснить это Дину, но теперь он умеет врать и играть.


End file.
